


Steamed Hams

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 18 Northern Lights, F/M, Steamed Hams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 18 Northern LightsI don't even know.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Steamed Hams

"What's that?" Marinette asked looking into the kitchen, where unknown to her a fire was brewing. 

"The Northern Lights?" 

"Damian, do you expect me to believe that the Northern Lights, at this time of day, at this time of year and in this part of the country, are situated in the Manors kitchen?" 

He looked as sheepish as one would imagine he could be, "Yes?" 

"That doesn't sound true but I don't know enough about the Northern Lights to dispute it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr@chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
